the summer that changed life as they knew it
by eclare4EVER
Summary: clare, drew, jake, eli, ali, adam, julia, &bianca are all best friends but one summer changes everything even how they feel abt eachother 104 days is along time and a lot can happen in that time Please give this a try you wont be sorry:
1. Chapter 1

So I know there's lots of stories like this right now but this one will be different anyway here we go p.s. Adam's not FTM and Clare's family isn't that religious

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi, yeah shocker there

"Clare!" I heard someone scream, I looked up to see it was my friends Ali, Jake, Eli, drew, Adam, Bianca, and Julia we all lived on the same street except Julia who lived across the alley from me.

I looked at them while Eli asked "ready for the sleepover?"

"Yeah let me grab my stuff" we all always slept over at each others house on Fridays it was at Bianca's today. Some people thought our parents were crazy because it a boy girl slumber party but our parents were the best of friends just like us.

The boys were playing video games while we were talking.

"So Clare you still like Eli?" Ali whispered

"Ali" I whisper shouted

"Its okay Clare we all know. So do you?" Julia asked. I could answer I just blushed

"We knew it!" Bianca screamed the boys all looked over

"Knew what?" Eli of all people asked oh my gosh just kill me now

"Clare likes someone" Ali said with out thinking she covered her month really fast while I glared at her correction kill me NOW

'Who?" Eli asked looking at Clare.

"No one" Clare said unconvincingly

"Aww Clare likes a boy my little girls growing up" Adam said dropping his controller

"Do we know him" Adam pushed further.

"No one lets drop it" Clare said

"Look at her face man your redder then a tomato" Jake said

"Drop it!" Bianca yelled

"Dang okay" the boys went back to playing games Eli did too but he looked at the girls as much as he could he still wondered Eli had a slight crush on Clare.

"Kids time to relax put the video games away go to bed" yelled Bianca's dad.

"Okay, Okay" Bianca yelled back not even trying to hide her annoyance.

She pulled the sofa bed we all fit but Adam slept on the recliner so he wouldn't get smashed we all lie down and fell into a quick sleep. When I woke up Eli had wrapped his arms around me. This was defiantly a first but I wasn't complaining, I looked around everyone was still asleep.

"Clare?" he whispered I guess he's up

"Yeah?"

"Who do you like?"

"Nobody they were just playing" I could tell he didn't believe me but he let it go.

Everyone woke up and we all went home, when I got home I went to watch TV for an hour then took a quick shower when I got out I put on some shorts and a pink tank top I looked in the mirror I honestly didn't like what I saw.

I have straight long hair braces baby fat I mean I'm ugly but I wouldn't call myself pretty either does that make sense yeah I don't think so. There's nothing special to me, I'm just average even id say _dull_.

I hear a tap at my window I open it to see Eli hanging out his window (we live next to each other.)

"Hey Clare I was thinking you want to go for a walk? Maybe go to our spot?" me and Eli have been friends since he moved in next door when I was five he was six he was one of the few boys that didn't think girls had cooties we took walks and one day we found this cool place we call it ours because no one goes there.

"Sure! Hey Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Use the door you goofball"

"well why waste my energy of going to the door if you said no" wow lazy much I closed my window and ran down stairs slipping on some flip flops yelling to my mom I was leaving.

We got there and the view was amazing you could see everything I sat on a cut down tree stump. Eli laid down in the grass.

"Eli what's high school like?"

"Nothing too amazing"

"I can't wait to go"

"Calm down we still have all summer" we started walking home and when we got there we were attacked we heard Adam scream

"Get 'em!" next thing you know we are getting hit from every angle with water balloons

"Ahhh" we ran to the hose and started spraying every one we got some balloons it was a full on war!

After about an hour we were soaked we laid out in the grass my mom saw us thru the window and she brought us lemonade and popsicles

"This is going to be a great summer" said Julia

"I love you guys" said Drew

"Awww" we all said at once all of us jumped on to him we laughed and rolled over

"What would we do if we didn't have each other" I said in a daze

"You'll always have us and we will always have you, so there are no worries" said Ali.

One year later….

"Clare wake up!" my mother yelled I didn't respond so she came in

"Hey baby girl don't want to be late for your first day of 10th grade do you c'mon chop chop, before your mother kills us both" we snickered at the last comment.

When I got to school I was greeted by my amazing boyfriend

"Hey blue eyes you want me to walk you to class?"

"Yeah sure" I hopped off the picnic table I was sitting at

"Clare" he grabbed my arm I turned and he kissed me he pulled away and our forehead were still press together

"I love you, Clare"

"I love you too, Drew"

As we walked in we saw Bianca she was with her friends Fitz, Owen, and sum chick I don't know they were probably getting high she was in her usual slutty out fit, what a whore.

Then we passed Ali she just looked in another direction. We saw Eli he was alone as usual he doesn't talk much since…

We saw Jake he muttered things under his breath walking faster we went to my locker then we saw our friends KC Jenna and the rest of the power squad and football team.

"Clare! Ahh aren't you excited it's our first game tonight!"

"Yes it's going to be a blast and when we win we can celebrate" I said the last part looking at Drew this year is going to be something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay for starter I'm happy people actually like this keep them reviews coming :D **

**Second nobody is dead…yet anyway this will all make sense you just need to be patient k here we go**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Degrassi.**

"Hello class welcome to English 11 my name is Ms. Dawes" I had English 11 because I'm too advanced for English 10 and there are no honor classes. Not that I mind I had drew in this class.

"okay kids I know most teachers are explaining what's going to be happening this year but I'm not one of them you learn by doing so lets just jump into the curriculum shall we"

We all groaned

"Ahhh yes music to my ears now then let's starts making partners" she look at a list that was already made I didn't listen until

"Drew Torres and Jess Martello"

"Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy" well this should be fun-_-

"It's Eli" Eli corrected

"My apologies Eli"

"Okay get into your pairs and get to know each other" I looked at Eli he didn't move so I went to sit with him. It was silent I waited two minutes before I spoke

"Well we know this will be easy huh?" I said with a small laugh

He sat up looked me in the eye emptiness is all I saw "no _Clare _explain how will this be easy" I was kind of surprised by his tone it's been a long time I know but I've never encountered Eli so. Cold.

"Well because we know each other so well"

"Ha good one"

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem, WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? Tell me Clare when's the last time we talked? Have you talked to any of us?" some people started to star so we were sent to the hall to finish up

As if he knew what I was about to say he cut me off

"Aside from your boyfriend"

"When's the last time you went to the hospital, huh?" he whispered

"Look Eli"

"No Clare you _look_ I'm so tired of you and Drew pretending nothing happened, something did happen damn it! you too are so caught up in your new lives you don't even think of the rest of us" I didn't know what to say.

"We are all in different places look at Be she never goes to school ali pretends she doesn't know any of us Jake is always thinking of what to say and when's the right time why don't you guys realize she was our friend" you could see tears brimming his eyes but he continued

"She is our friend! where were you? Where were you when she woke up screaming where were you when she threw up blood? Because I was there I was there holding her hair back I was there telling her It'd be okay, you know she asked about you?"

I was starting to cry softly.

"No you wouldn't know would you"

"Shut up! You say I don't know you, you don't know me! You have no idea what I go threw I saw her I was will her do you get that! I'm sorry that I didn't hold her hair and tell her I'd be okay I went threw this once I won't go back if wearing this dumb skirt and screaming go panthers makes me forget then I will do what I have to you don't know what happened that night her screams" I cried harder "I still have nightmare!"

Eli went to hug me I pulled away

"Don't touch me!" I ran off I ran until I couldn't run anymore. That's what I do I run I can't handle something and I just have to get away.

I ended up at _her_ house. I looked up at it and saw how it was years ago, then reality hit I saw how it is now it was boarded up with keep out written

There was caution tape still to this day it's supposed to be torn down soon since no one wants to live in it, who would such horrible memories.

No little girl should have been faced with that and us her best friends never knew a thing if there's one this Julia was ever good at it was keeping a secret.

**Short sorry don't ask where Adam is b/c he's not coming back…ever ha just kidding I'll tell you next chapter I think. Please review gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone of them make me happy :D **

**Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi though I wish I did **

**DREW'S POV**

Today was the worst first day ever after English I couldn't find Clare anywhere I knew it must've been because of Eli dude has a way of making people around him upset I guess people change.

My new partner was cool I guess she's a real talker though she told me she's dating KC, but KC is dating Jenna…I don't even want to get into that drama but it wouldn't be the first time for KC.

I remember in grade 9 he was dating this kind of dork but cute girl once Jenna to school he just ditched the nerdy girl I wonder what ever happened to her I heard she changed school.

I got into my truck that my dad got me for my 16th birthday thank you dad. I drove home quick I was going to stop by Clare's to see if she was okay

As I pulled down the street I stopped it didn't look like anyone was home I pulled into the driveway and knocked no answer after about ten minutes I left I'll just text her later.

I opened the door my mom was running down stairs

"Hello drew how was school?" she asked not really waiting for my answer.

"There's money on the table order a pizza I got to get to work" her and my dad were always working.

"Oh Drew there's a letter from your brother on the counter too love you" she pecked me on the forehead and ran out the door.

I walked over to the counter and opened the letter

_Hey Drew how've you been? Better then me no doubt. It really sucks here you know. I'm writing this to tell you I'm sorry I didn't really think much back then and I know I said I hate you but I don't man you know I was just pissed you ratted me out I understand now you did it for my own good. How's everyone you and Clare still together? Have you talk to Eli I know your rolling your eyes but you were good friends don't let that go talk to him and Jake too. I been talking to a therapist here it's mandatory but it helped me a lot they said I could come home next week I talk to mom who agrees see you soon _

_Adam_

I was happy he's finally coming home last semester Adam was hanging with the wrong crowd and he got into some drugs saying he was "experimenting" my mom sent him to a type of boot camp to straighten him out at first he was against it but no one gave him a choice.

I folded it back up and pulled out my phone texting Clare

Hey blue eyes(: -D I got a reply three minutes later

Hey(: –C

You okay you left after English I went to your house but no one was home-D

Yeah I'm okay I just had to get out of there I just got home-C

Well my mom isn't home you want to come over;)-D

No thanks I'll pass; p-C

Get over here Edwards you need a ride to the game later anyway:p-D

She didn't answer I was starting to think I said something to upset her you never know with girls I re-read my message it seemed okay then I heard the door.

I smiled knowing who it was already I open the door but it wasn't Clare

**JAKE'S POV**

Today was a long day I saw Clare and Drew I wanted to talk to them I wanted to get my friends back this is the times we need to stay together strong not fall apart I miss my friends but I never tried to talk to them

I just always kept walking it's weird if you told me a year ago that I wouldn't talk to my friends and we'd all run in different circles I'd call you crazy. It happens to a lot of people but you never think it'll happen to you.

I'm tired of this I'm going to get my friends back one way or another.

That's how I ended up here I've been on the porch for over five minutes trying to figure out what to say when the next thing I know I'm knocking on the door I was going to just leave but the door was opening.

"Um hey? Look I miss the old gang" I told the Eli.

**Its short again…epic fail of my day. Who do you think is at Drew's door what will be Eli's reaction to Jake why did Clare stop answering most importantly is she going to skip the game?*gasp* Ill probably update tomorrow till then **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own Degrassi**

**ELI'S POV**

**I was reading my comics when I heard a knock at the door.**

"**Mom, door!" I yelled down stairs.**

"**MOM SOMEONES AT THE DOOR!" I yelled thinking she didn't hear me still no reply. **

"**Guess I'll get the door!" I yelled with sarcasm. **

"**Okay thanks sweetie" oh now she can hear me?**

**I went to the door to see a boys back to me it look like he was leaving when he turned around I was shocked to say the least before me stood Jake Martin. Could today get any weirder?**

"**Um hey I miss the old gang" he said fast but not fast enough for me to misunderstand him.**

"**Guess that answers my question." I said to myself.**

"**What was that?" Jake asked.**

"**Oh nothing but uh what are you talking about?" **

"**I miss my friends you, Adam, Bianca, Ali, Drew,-Clare" he paused before saying Clare's name what was that about.**

"**look man I'm pretty sure we all have our times we miss each other but that was a year ago things change" I started to close the door but his foot stop me.**

"**Who says, maybe we could all be friends you know like the old times?" at this point he was looking down.**

"**I don't know maybe…" he looked up with the smile kids have on Christmas.**

"**Oh great man okay so we need to call everyone do you still have their numbers. Oh it doesn't matter they can't hide we all live on the same block" he was talking a mile a minute by this time he already pushed his way into my house.**

"**Eli man I missed ya" he pulled me into a big hug I tried to fight it but I ended up giving up in the end I hated to admit it but I missed everyone as much as Jake.**

"**Okay, okay Jake take a deep breath baby steps" he just nodded multiple times smile still wide as ever. I smile back which isn't normal for me but what can I say it was contagious.**

"**So who should we talk to first?" he asked I thought about it well last I heard adam is in some camp military school Bianca is into drugs so I don't see her talking to us at all oh I got it"**

"**Ali, definitely Ali" **

"**Okay let's go" **

"**Wait Jake we can't just go over there what are we going to say?" **

**We thought it through and started to head over to her house. When we got there Jake started getting nervous.**

"**Calm down dude you act like your getting a major surgery." We chuckled and he shook it off.**

**We rang the bell and Mrs. B answered with a huge smile.**

"**why hello boys I haven't seen you two in the longest time I hold you and Alliah made up, hate seeing her mope around here all the time she hasn't had much luck with friends since you all come in, come in… Alliah!" she yelled up to Ali.**

**We heard loud stomps running down the stairs then the stomps moved faster and we hear a thud yep that's Ali clumsy as ever. She walked in the room her eyes went wide she smiled.**

"**Alliah what did I say about those shoes they're dangerous."**

"**Yeah, yeah mom" she rolled her eyes.**

"**Well I'll leave you all to your young lives maybe I'll make some tea how does that sound" she asked excitedly. Jake and I shuddered from the thought Mrs. B doesn't make the greatest tea.**

"**That sounds great" we both said being polite when she left Jake began to talk.**

"**Look Ali we miss…" before he could answer Ali was already hugging us I smiled into the hug I knew she'd be the easiest.**

"**I missed you guys too so much" **

**We filled Ali in on our plan, and we all started to think of ways to get back Drew and Clare which I'm not so sure about I already freaked out on Clare. So who should we go to her or Drew?**

**DREW'S POV**

**I opened the door and it wasn't Clare it was KC and he looked horrible**

"**Oh man, oh man I really did this time" he shoved his way in.**

"**Hey man c'mon in" I said trying to lighten his mood. He just sat there.**

"**I did something to Jenna and I think it will ruin our relationship."**

"**Ahhh yes the lovely Jess"**

"**Wait how do you know her are you hooking up wit her? Man that's fucked up I would never cheat; if I had a girl like Clare."**

"**Man shut up I'm not cheating on Clare. You would never get a girl like her, and if you did you'd cheat its what you do." I stated nonchalantly **

**There was another knock**

"**Man, what am I going to do?" **_**stop cheating**_** I thought to myself but no; that was like taking air from a baby to KC. I just ignored the question and opened the door.**

"**Hey, I missed you" **

"**Is that jess?" KC peeked past me.**

"**No back off dude, come in Clare"**

"**Who is Jess? Isn't that the girl from English? something you would like to share Andrew?"**

"**Ouch babe the whole name, you know I only love you" she looked skeptical but Clare trusts me,so she leaned in to kiss me I depended it and she wrapped her arms around my neck.**

"**Ahem" KC interrupted I almost forgot he was even here.**

"**I still don't know what to do Jess is coming to the game and Jenna will be cheering!"**

"**You're cheating on Jenna?" **

"**Don't say anything Clare, please" KC begged**

"**She's my friend!"**

"**Which means you want her happy, I make her happy do you want to ruin that?" KC asked. **

"**Well no…" I felt bad I could tell Clare was having a fight inside her own head of what to do.**

"**promise you will break it off with Jess before the game and never cheat on Jenna again if you do I will not hesitate to tell her, being cheated on makes no girl happy take that bull shit somewhere else."**

**Go Clare! I got to admit I love it when she gets bossy I'm use to her being kind of shy so telling KC off was a real turn on. KC just nodded.**

"**Thanks a lot Clare-bear" **

"**Just shut up KC, Drew you should get ready for the game"**

"**Yeah look at the time let me grab my bag and we will go see you at the game KC good luck" he left. I ran to get my bag and ran back.**

"**Ready babe?"**

"**Yeah"**

**Clare seemed quite and she wasn't fighting with me over the radio so I knew something was up, I turned the radio off.**

"**Penny for your thoughts?"**

"**Where's the penny?" she smiled my heart skipped a beat how I love her smile, I love everything about Clare she's **_**perfect**_**.**

"**Seriously blue eyes what gives?" her smile faded.**

"**What do you think of jess?"**

"**She writes neat" I laughed **

"**I knew you would make this into a joke just forget it" she turned to the window**

"**C'mon Clare don't shut me out, I just don't know what you mean is all"**

**She looked at me she bit her lip I could she her thinking, the girl did it a lot she was thinking of how to re-state the question.**

"**Well do you, you know…think she you know pretty?" I looked at her, she was serious.**

"**She's alright" **

"**What's that even mean?" I pulled into the school parking lot.**

"**It means she's…not ugly? She's kind of cute" I smiled, the first part sounded like a question but I didn't know why we were talking about this. Clare let out a big sigh she got out of the truck slammed the door and started to walk off. **

**I was confused but I ran after her anyway I caught up to her and grabbed her wrist to get her to look at me**

"**Hey, hey what's wrong what'd I say?" she didn't answer she grabbed her wrist and tried to get away. **

**She tried to walk through the fence to the field but I picked her up before she could she started kicking her legs.**

"**Let me go!"**

"**Not before we talk" I pushed her against the fence and held her against it enough to hold her there but not hurt her.**

"**We are going to be late" **

"**Not if you talk to me trust me I'll stay here all day" she tried to fight me but realized she wouldn't win I laughed at her attempts.**

"**You think she's cute" she sighed**

"**What?"**

"**Jess you think she is cute"**

"**Kind of cute" I corrected.**

"**It doesn't matter! What makes me think you won't cheat on me. Look at KC he does it easily and so does Owen they kiss other girls and go back two minutes later and kiss their girlfriends without a second thought… I won't be that girl."**

"**Your not that girl your **_**my**_** girl I love you Clare, I would never hurt you like that those guys are douche bags. I'm not them, your going to have to trust me blue eyes there are pretty girls every where" she looked down. I pulled her face up by her chin.**

"**but **_**none**_** of them come close to comparing to you; your cute, beautiful, sexy, smart funny amazing… a little crazy" she smacked my arm at my joke.**

"**You're amazing I wouldn't give that up for the world"**

"**How did I get so lucky" she asked **

"**I have no idea" I smirked she pushed me off her and I ran back up to kiss her deeply we pulled away to breath. **

"**C'mon we are going to be late" I told her. We started walking back I grabbed her and ruffled her hair.**

"**Drew stop my hair! You're going to mess it up!"**

"**Who cares you always look great"**

"**To you, what about other people?"**

"**Are you trying to impress guys?" I grabbed my heart faking the pain.**

"**What about him what do you think of him?" I asked pointing at a janitor passing the field. She rolled her eyes and didn't reply.**

"**You think he is cute Don't you?" I stomped off pretending to be mad mocking her.**

"**Shut up" she laughed "and I don't walk like that!" she said jumping onto my back, I carried her the rest of the way. We ended up ten minutes late oh well.**

_**Aww I'm starting to really like Drew and Clare REVIEW PLEASE! THANKYOU ALL FOR READING :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so I'm not going to tell you who Clare ends up whether it's Drew, **_**Eli**_**, or even the mail man you're just going to have to read and see (: by the way thank you all so much for reviews they all make me happy so keep 'em coming.**_

**Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi **

**ELI'S POV**

**Ali, Jake, and I were at my house thinking of what to do; I told them about what happened with Clare and me.**

"**Eli?" Ali asked in a low voice.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why'd you blow up on Clare like that, I mean… it wasn't just Clare none of us went to see her like we should have." She looked sad that was weird to me Ali is always so perky sometimes it's a little creepy.**

"**Well I don't know I guess I expected more from Clare, I just I don't know" I really don't know why I didn't scream at them like I did with Clare. Ali just nodded like she understood which made no sense because I didn't even understand.**

"**How is she" Jake whispered not looking at me.**

"**Not that good man she's messed up not just physically but mentally too they have her on pills you guys should come with me to see her next time she's lonely I can tell she's happy to see me but she looks around after I walk in to see if I brought anyone."**

**They both felt bad it stayed silent for a while it was awkward and uncomfortable.**

"**It's okay you guys, let's get back to the plan who should we talk to first and where can we find them?" I asked both Ali and Jake both shrugged.**

"**I'm thirsty" Ali stated**

"**Okay the kitchens still in the same place"**

"**Wow Eli's lazy, guess some things don't change" she stuck out her tongue and jumped up from her chair tripping over a shoe.**

"**Wow Ali's still clumsy, some things don't change." I mocked her in a high pitch voice.**

"**What's this?" she said holding up a neon orange paper.**

"**Oh that, some chick on the power squad gave me her number" I said, not a big deal she's not my type; too easy.**

"**You going to call her?" she asked.**

"**Nope" I said snatching it away.**

"**Why not man?" Jake jumped in.**

"**Just don't want to" Ali nodded and I looked at the writing.**

"**I got it!" Ali screamed.**

"**Got what?" Jake asked we were both confused by her outburst.**

"**This" she grabbed the paper flipping it over it was a flyer she pointed at it said **

_**First game of the season tonight at Degrassi admission $5 cheerleaders and football player in for free come support the school woo go panthers!**_

"**This is how we will find them" Jake and I stared at her confused still.**

"**Okay Clare is a cheerleader Drew is a football player are you with me" she said extremely slow. We both nodded and we both understood where she was going with this.**

"**Ali no…" I started but she cut me off with her hand.**

"**C'mon boys we have a football game to attend."**

**10 minutes later **

"**No" **

"**Eli please it's perfect they will both be there kill two bird with one stone" Ali explained**

"**Sorry but football games aren't my **_**style**_**; it goes against everything I stand for all that pep." He pretended to shudder at the thought.**

"**your going" Ali demanded I laughed at her 'mean face' she could tell I wasn't falling for it so she took a different approach…puppy dog eye, shit she's got me stay strong say no. fuck she knows she's got me what can I say she's like a little kid nobody wants to see her sad.**

"**Fine" I sighed**

"**Yes" she shouted and ran with Jake to his truck we all got in and head to the football game**_** yippy.**_

**when we got there the game hadn't even started we saw Clare and drew on the field he was walking away from her but he was walking weird I wonder if he is hurt? **

**Just then he turned around with a huge smile Clare put her hand on her hip telling him something we couldn't hear she was laughing and so was he then she ran over and jumped on his back and they went to practice with the team and squad.**

**I looked over at Jake and Ali who were half way to the stands I must not have noticed them pass me because I was watching Clare, I mean Clare and Drew.**

**I ran to catch up to Ali and Jake we sat in the back I didn't think anyone would see us but my luck have it Clare looked directly at me, I smiled and waved she rolled her eyes and gave me the bird. **

**I couldn't help but laugh I think it's because she's a cheerleader aren't they supposed to be nice and friendly, It still surprised me she's on the power squad her style is kind of everywhere some times she dresses punky with combat boots and sometimes she dresses in floral skirts. **

**She complex she's nice to everyone she goes out of her way to help people she believes in happy endings she smart but also naïve at the same time. She's in advanced classes she's going place, I always knew she was bound for greatness.**

"**Earth to Eli" Jake was waving his hand in my face.**

"**Huh what?"**

"**Did you hear me?" Ali asked narrowing her eyes.**

"**Yes of course I did"**

"**Well what do you say?"**

"**Yeah, yeah sure"**

"**Great so after the game Eli will talk to Drew" What!**

"**What?"**

"**You agreed you're going to talk to Drew"**

"**When?"**

"**Uh just now when you said 'yeah, yeah sure'" fucking great fuck my life.**

"**Oh yeah of course"**

**After the game**

**There's two hours of my life I will never get back what a waste we won the game Drew made the final touch down, as told I began to walk down the stand then**

**Things got crazy people started screaming.**

"**Woo we won go panthers yes undefeated!" **

**I tried to get to Drew but next thing I knew the football team dumped the remaining water from the water stand over his head, what the fuck? He actually looked happy he shook out his hair Clare ran to him and jumped into his arms and they started kissing he put her down and the power squad ran to her screaming and jumping up and down. **

**They act as if winning was a new thing are they always this happy? I wondered to myself when I got out of my own thoughts I looked to find Drew the football team had lifted him up carrying him away to who knows were.**

**Some one bumped into me it was some girl she dropped her stuff she bent down to get it I felt bad so I helped her she stood and I did too I gave her the stuff I had collected.**

"**Sorry I wasn't paying attention"**

"**Yeah…u weren't watch were your walking emo freak" what?**

**She glared at me and walked off grabbing hands with some dude I didn't recognize. What a bitch she's the one that bumped into me.**

**DREW'S POV**

"**We need to celebrate" Clare said excitedly I raised an eyebrow**

"**Hmm I know how we could do that" I said suggestively…only joking…well half joking if she did say yes I wouldn't jump at the chance. **

"**Drew you know I'm not ready" she said looking me in the eye. **

"**I know…you ready now?"**

"**Nope" she laughed**

"**Okay…what about now"**

"**Yes" she turned toward my pushing her body against mine.**

"**Really?" I asked **

"**Nope" she chuckled at my expense turning away from me.**

"**Ha-ha Edwards you're so funny" **

"**I know" she smiled then continued **

"**Look Drew I promise when I'm ready you'll be the first one I call"**

"**Okay so you want to spend the night?"**

"**Drew! What did I just say?"**

"**I thought you were a good girl Clare how could you just assume I mean have sex, my mom is out of town and I don't want to be alone we'd cuddle that's it" she started to turn red, she's too cute.**

"**Well I guess then its okay"**

"**Hey don't I get an apology for your assumption and for giving me little credit." I smile waiting for my apology. She just grabbed my face and started kissing me it was the most passion filled kiss we'd shared in forever. She pulled away we were both panting.**

"**Apology accepted" I smiled and wrapped my arm around her**

**We got into my truck and headed to my house. When we got there I parked around back we held hands as we walked to the front of my house laughing at this dumb joke Clare heard it was only funny because she thought it was so funny.**

**When we got to the front there was Jake, Eli, and Ali? **

_**Hmm what do you think Clare and Drew's reaction will be to the old gang? This is turning out easier to write then I thought. At my school we do all that crap when we win it's actually really fun…anyways REVIEW PLEASE THANKS GUYS**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I**__**really love writing; since my life isn't going as planned it's great to control someone's life so that somebody gets a happy ending even if this is fictional. You can't write your life, you all want a happy ending BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! In the words of Eli. **_

_**DISCLAIMER; AMONG OTHER THINGS I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**_

DREWS POV

"What are you guys doing here" I asked it came out a little ruder then intended, oh well.

"Listen Drew we have been talking and well umm take it away Jake" Ali said looking down and sitting down.

"We kind of think it'd be cool to you know hang out again" I looked at Clare she looked at me and shrugged.

"Umm?" I really didn't know what to say.

"C'mon guys I knew we were wasting our time here Mr. and Mrs. Popularity don't have time for us" Eli said jumping off a step Ali and Jake went to follow.

"Wait, that's not what I meant just give me a minute to think" I looked at Clare again she nodded her head we both miss our old friends maybe we should talk it out. When you find good friends you don't just throw them out.

"Do you guys want to…come inside" I offered

"I would but I can't" they all agreed

"Oh okay" I said rubbing the back of my neck this was kind of awkward.

"But we are all free tomorrow after school?" Jake said

"Yeah sure we could all meet in the parking lot" I said they all agreed.

"Oh wait Clare?" Eli said running back

"I'm sorry I flipped out on you I had no right, we cool?" she looked a bit surprised but quickly nodded

"Yeah, yeah of course we're are cool I missed you so much" she gave him a big hug practically squeezing him to death.

"Hey, hey I'm the boyfriend missy" I said pulling her away. She just stuck her tongue out, while Eli laughed.

"You want me to walk you home" Eli asked she looked at me I was about to tell Eli she spending the night when she replied.

"Oh no thanks I'm going to chill over here for a little while" he nodded and fist pounded me before running back to Jake and Ali then they all walked down the street.

"C'mon Drew lets go inside"

I followed her in then she went to the bathroom I heard her talking she was probably asking her mom if she could sleep at Jenna's. She came out and smiled.

"Okay my mom said I could stay but I have to go to school she's going to call to make sure I'm there."

We started watching movies and talking

"Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell Eli you were sleeping over?"

"Because" she acted as if it were obvious.

"Because isn't an answer"

"I don't know what he'd think"

"Who cares this" I said pointed at her and me

"Is about us I thought we didn't care what anybody thought"

"I do care if people think we are doing things, things that we _aren't_ doing. Drew don't you get what I'm telling you?"

"Yeah I think you've made it pretty clear"

"Good because I…"

"I think you should go" I interrupted her mid sentence.

"What?"

"I think it'd be best if you leave, we can't have people thinking we are doing things we aren't" I got up and started walking to the door.

"Drew that's not what I meant okay don't get mad at me for being honest"

"That Clare right there is it you _weren't_ honest I'm not going to sneak around or be your little secret people can think what they want as long as we know the truth but you don't get that"

I opened the door and she looked at me ten bolted for the door after seeing her look at me I felt bad she had tears welling up but she wasn't about to cry in front of me I called after her but she didn't stop I should have chased after her but I didn't want to wake the neighbors with a scene; so I let her go.

CLARE'S POV

How can he be mad because I don't want people to think I'm a slut! I can't believe he's being like this whatever. I said to myself knowing that it's not what ever I was always taught to be strong if a guy doesn't want you then you leave keep your pride but all I wanted to do was turn back and run to him.

I hate it when we fight, we hardly fight but when we do it always feels like my heart is broken and like the world is ending. I was almost at my house when I got there I went to just slip in the back to avoid her questions.

I went to my back yard and I saw _her _house it feels like it was just yesterday we were all together playing chances are she'll never get to run and play and laugh with us again. It's all wrong! It's not fair why do we get to be happy? If anyone deserves to be happy it's her!

I could have helped her I could have seen it why didn't I see it! Now that I look back she was screaming for help while we just ignored her!

FLASH BACK

"Hey Clare I don't think I can come tonight"

"Julia you're canceling again what the heck you're always so busy"

"I know but my parents said I can't go maybe next time"

"Yeah okay well see you at school"

"Bye Clare" it sounded like she was choking on my name like she was crying.

"Julia…" the line went dead I feel horrible she must be crying because she can't go.

JULIA POV (still flash back)

I hung up with Clare and curled up on my bed, I cried, I cried for what seemed like forever like I always do I want to know what the fuck I did to deserve this fucked up life! I can't catch a damn break I'm all alone I use to believe if I prayed god would save me.

What a joke huh there is no god there is no hope. I must have really fucked up I mean seriously I must have done major damage in a past life to deserve this hell.

I felt my blood boiling I got up and looked in the mirror screaming at what I saw.

"You're ugly you're not worth shit you deserve ever bad thing that happens to you! ….You're worthless" I whispered the last part I continued to look at my reflection I started screaming again screaming so much my throat was hurting I was pulling my hair at the roots and scratching my own face and arms.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE" I slid down my wall and cried while rocking myself I continued until I had calmed down my episode.

Once I had my emotions under control or as close to control I would ever get, I got up I looked in the mirror again, I knew I shouldn't I knew I hated my reflection but I did it any way.

I touched my new bruise and winced in pain I had a huge purple make covering half of my face. It had never been this bad; I wouldn't be able to go out till I could completely cover it so no one could see it at all. I had to remind myself; it was my fault I was asking for it I knew I was in dangerous territory but I had to keep pushing him.

Pushing him to his limit even then I tried to tell him to 'fuck off' why would I say that I'm so stupid and now I have this mark a reminder of my stupidity along with the others; the other proof of my stupidity.

Well I won't be reminded and more I turned all the mirror around in my room now I could only see the backs of the mirrors I vowed from that day forward I would never see my ugly body again.

_**Mkay so what do you guys think I'm thinking I'll do more flashbacks in Julia's pov to explain what happened no one can explain everything as well as her so yeah REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tonight's Degrassi was…something I'm still hanging in there for eclare I mean when Eli said he was bi-polar Clare's face and Eli I know he loves her he has to! And the promo 'Your breaking up with me at prom' I was literally screaming 'I hope so' I could see it him being like I'm not stupid you still love Eli and he loves you kind of like the Dean/Rory/Jess love triangle on Gilmore girls and is it just me or is Clare into making scenes in public more. before she wouldn't scream ahhh in public now she like 'did you ever love me at all!' and 'your breaking up with me at prom!' her parents yelling rubbed off on her sorry for rambling but had to be said plus I doubt any ones reading this part :p **

_**Chapter dedicated to fwfrefre because great minds think a little(:**_

Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi

DREW'S POV

I got to school in a hurry I needed to clear things up with Clare. I text messaged her all last night she didn't bother to reply not even once. I went straight for her locker but she wasn't there I could feel anger in me rise as I punched her locker I turned around and got a glimpse of the back of a girls head one with short auburn curls of course she be in the library.

"Clare?" she didn't pick her head up from the book.

"Listen to me Clare please I'm sorry" she still wouldn't look at me she's always got to be so damn stubborn. I did the only thing that would get her attention. I snatched the bool.

"Drew" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh you can speak thank god I was beginning to think you went mute on me Edwards"

"Give. Me. The book." I was holding it to high for her to reach I kept the book high but bent down to eye level and whispered.

"Make me" she just walked away.

"Claaareee"

"What do you want from me?"

"Your forgiveness listen I was wrong you were right you don't have to do anything you don't want I guess I was just kind of hurt"

"Why would you be hurt?"

"because Clare you don't see the way people look at us everybody is thinking you could do better your smarter then me and I just felt you were…embarrassed to tell Eli you were spending the night."

"Well I'm not and that's not true I love you ya know?"

"Okay I think someone's getting al little clingy"

"What drew you came to me I…"

"I'm kidding blue eyes" I kissed her it felt like forever but it wasn't long enough.

"I got class" she said grabbing the book I had completely forgot about and skipping off she can be so…innocent some times just so happy I made me shudder to think ther was a time she wasn't so happy.

After the everything she was a mess she was messed up she isn't complete yet, it's like she missing a piece but we can't find it but she's _we're_ working out it. I heard the bell and ran to my class.

The day was finally over and i went to Clare's locker I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who" I told her.

"Umm KC?" I uncovered her eyes and her smile fell to disappointment and she snapped her fingers.

"Damn it's you" she told me I could tell she was fighting a smile.

"Ha-ha Edwards you're _so_ funny" I told her she began to giggle.

"Yeah well I try" she said shrugging her shoulders.

I pulled her into me and we began to make our way to the parking lot. we saw everyone waiting.

"Hey guys" Clare said with a huge smile.

"Hey" everybody greeted each other then it got quiet…well this isn't awkward at all.

"So" Jake began "what now"

"What do you guys want to do?" Ali asked

"We could go to the park" Clare offered.

"Or the mall" Ali said excitedly ha not happening

"Or to my dad's work it's actually pretty cool we could help build a house"

"We could go to the cemetery" Eli said we all looked at him

"I've got extra knifes in my car we cut you know" he said motioning to our wrists what the fuck we were staring at him like he was crazy.

"What the emo kid can't make a joke" he said smiling we were still starring "guys lighten up look" he showed us his wrists no scars we all laughed at our own stupidity.

"In all seriousness those ideas suck but we could go to the park maybe just talk you know catch up" he continued we all agreed.

We sat at the park for hours just talking laughing and I never realized how much I missed them. Everything felt good again. It was getting late so we all stared to head home. I walked Clare and then went to my house when I got there none of the cars were there so I knew no one was home I wasn't surprised though. What I noticed was there was a huge cut in the screen and the window was pulled up.

I went to the window I'm a hundred percent sure I locked up all the house windows and doors when I was looking at the window I heard glass breaking inside.

I went in slowly and grabbed a bat that was near by I turned on the light to see…Adam?

"Whoa, whoa its just me" he said raising his hands I dropped the bat and ran over to hug him it's been so long.

"What the hell Adam you cut the screen"

"Drew…I didn't cut the screen" he said looking both ways I got freaked out until he broke into a smile and busted out laughing.

"Asshole"

"Maybe if the locks weren't changed I could get into my own house or maybe if someone was home"

"You said you weren't coming for a week"

"Well they said I could go when I was ready and damn it I was ready"

"So where's the rents?"

"Working, they probably won't be back they aren't home much no a days" he nodded

"So have you talked to…them" he asked looking away

"Actually yeah that's were I was we are…friends? I don't know what to call it but yeah we are all talking again"

"That's great I missed everyone so much dude"

I told him everything that's been going on with everyone.

"What about be"

"Huh?"

"Your telling me everything it's all great but what did Bianca say whats new with her"

"Oh I actually haven't talked to her"

"Why is she okay?"

"Yeah she good she's…around just not some one we'd really talk to"

"What do you mean she is some one we talked to she's just like the rest"

"No she's different man she changed"

"We all did"

"well we haven't talked to her and even if we wanted to we wouldn't know where to find her she hardly shows up to school, she's going down the wrong road; and she's going fast"

"I talk to her" he said

"Good luck" I told him he'd need it.

_**I **_**MADE A TWITTER TODAY*YAY* ha-ha follow me greeneyed32!**

_**Adam is backkk this was kind of short but I'm not getting reviews anymore so blah **_

**7REVIEWS= NEXT CHAPTER=)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay four reviews is kind of close to seven : p It's good enough for me! I'm going to start starting each chapter with a Julia pov flash back so don't get confused on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**JULIA POV **

"Julia sweet heart, are you sleeping?" my mom asked.

"No what's up?"

"I want to talk to you" she sat on my bed and patted the space next to her I plopped down next to her.

"Shoot"

"Well I've been seeing someone" she starred at me waiting for my response but I couldn't talk. It's been five years since my dad passed away that's enough time right? I smiled and told her.

"That's great mom I'm happy for you" I put on my best fake smile.

"Listen honey the reason I'm telling you is because, we are getting serious. I want you two to meet" I was… shocked to say the least. I most certainly didn't want to meet the guy. What my mom chooses to do in her time is her business, but she doesn't have to bring it home.

"Mom we don't have to I'm sure he's a great guy"

"You're not getting it baby cakes we are _serious,_ honey he wants to marry me" she looked so happy while I was an emotion wreak, but I held my composure my fake smile never leaving my face.

"Oh, I see that's… fantastic?" I meant to sound happy but my confusion rang through my mom didn't seem to notice.

"Great! He's coming at six for dinner I got to get to work see you at six where something nice."

"Alright bye" she kissed my cheek and ran out the door.

I sat there thinking about what just happened, she just sprang that on me and left what the hell she's getting married? The woman has lost her marbles, it's too soon. I'm- I mean she's not ready.

Present day

ADAM'S POV

I'm over the fucking moon! I'm finally out of that hellhole it feels amazing!  
>I get to see all my old friends it's great they are trying to talk again, well most of them.<p>

"Ey fitz!" I called to the brown haired boy he turned and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Torres, was up man?" he ran to me pulling me into a head lock ruffling my hair then releasing me.

"What can I get you? the usual maybe?" he asked pulling out little baggies with different types of pills in them it was tempting, damn it- it was really tempting but I worked hard to get where I am now; in a good place. I'm not about to fuck up my second day back.

"Nah man I'm not into that anymore" I said pushing the baggies back to him.

"Your choice bro" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I was actually looking for Be you know where she's at?"

"Beats me, maybe the ravine"

"Cool, thanks dude"

"No problem hit me up sometime we can chill"

"Yeah definitely see you later man" he nodded and walked off.

I went to the ravine and sure enough there she was she was sitting alone she looked deep in thought. I snuck up behind her.

"Boo!" I said she didn't flinch not that I expected her to; she never did scare easy.

"Hello Adam your finally back I missed you so much" I Said in a sarcastic voice, she was still not talking to me. she wasn't even looking at me.

"Hello is this thing on" I said tapping her head.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a low voice.

"Oh good you can speak and hey your ears work too" I smiled she looked at me and I actually got cold from her empty stare.

"Bianca?" this was the first thing I said in a serious tone.

"What do you want? Why don't you just leave okay, I want to be alone"

"That's too bad I'm not leaving, not till you talk to me" she got up and started to leave. I got up and chased after her.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I caught up with her damn this girl is fast.

"Hello Adam, how are you? Good, oh that's great. Now would you mind leaving me alone?"

"Seriously Be what is wrong with…"

"Don't call me that" she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay" I said raising my hands surrendering.

"Just go away!" she yelled.

"Fine _Be, _I give up. Do what you want! I just don't care, happy now?" I kicked a rock and began to walk away I was almost out of the forest when I felt something grab the next thing I know Bianca was pushing me against a tree.

I was kind of expecting her to punch me; I closed my eyes and waited for it.

I was still waiting but she wasn't punching me I opened my eyes and she was starring at me.

It was almost over whelming but I couldn't pull my eyes away her stare was so… intense.

Then she started leaning forward I was shocked and I was frozen I just stood there.

Once I realized how stupid I am for having a hot girl kiss me while I just stand there I started kissing her back I slid my hand up her back while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I licked the bottom of her lip and she opened her mouth, I slid my tongue into her mouth to explore it I started to smile into the kiss.

Then all of a sudden she pulled away, she was bright red and she ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm so sorry" and she ran off.

I don't know what just happened but I liked it I stood there dazed I kept touching my lips did that really just happen. I strutted off thinking _of courses it happened, Adam you stud._

**thanks for reading :D**


End file.
